


There's A Sayin' Old, Say That Love Is Blind ...

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bacchibacchi asked : I'm kind of in a weird mood right now. I think I'd like to read "haunt me" with Klaine! :)<br/>> Leave a “Haunt Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about my character watching over yours[as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Sayin' Old, Say That Love Is Blind ...

This is not creepy.

…

Alright, maybe it’s a bit too much Edward Cullen-y of him, but Kurt can’t help it okay.

It happens far too rarely for him to let this opportunity to watch Blaine sleeping pass him by.

But rehearsals have been hard on Blaine, and here he is, lying on his front while Kurt managed to roll out of bed, out of his grasp, without disturbing his light snoring.

Oh, he plans on preparing their breakfast, and to start a laundry, and to walk the dog even if he gets the time, but for now, Kurt is content to drink his coffee and look at his husband.

Sleep takes ten years out of his face, and if it weren’t for the couple of curls turning silver in the dawn’s light, Kurt could swear that the man in his bed is the one he met at Dalton.

But he knows better, and even asleep, Blaine’s journey to where he is today shows.

In the way his hand found Kurt’s pillow and tightens around it.

In the small frown that highlights his lines on his forehead.

In the bruise on his shoulder blade that never completely disappeared from that accident he had during his first show off-off Broadway.

In the tattoo peeking from under the sheet, the quote from “Avalon” that runs up Blaine’s side and that Kurt loves to kiss and lick whenever he can.

In the definition of his muscles, arms and back.

No, the man lying in his bed is not the teenage boy Kurt met on the stairs of Dalton Academy. He’s his husband, and whetever Kurt felt when they met is nothing compared to what he feels now.

“You watching me ‘leep?”

“Good morning, sleepy,” Kurt says, waving the mug of coffee near Blaine’s face before leaning in for a kiss.

“Hmmm coffee.”

“I could be jealous.”

“You creepy.”

“… That too.”

“Still ‘ove you.”

“Aren’t I lucky.”


End file.
